


Kuoleman meri

by MustardPirate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Symbolism
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardPirate/pseuds/MustardPirate
Summary: Lyhyt flash fic Percyn ja Nicon "keskustelusta"





	Kuoleman meri

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen fan fic, jonka postaan suomeksi. Toivottavasti ei ole hirveä pettymys.

Kalpea käsi roikkuu kielekkeen reunalla, halkoen ilmaa ja pilviä. Hänen kasvot vääntyvät ikävystyneeseen ilmeeseen. Hiilen väriset lyhyet hiukset pyörivät tuulen viemänä.

"En tiedä, jaksanko" Hänen kuivat huulensa puhaltavat ilmaa ulos.

"Miten meidän käy, jos palaamme?" Toinen ääni, joka lepää vieressä, kysyy.

Vastaus jää leijumaan ilmaan. He katsovat toisiinsa, mutta kääntävät katseensa pian pois.

"Eikö Haades voi tehdä jotain? Hänhän on sentään isäsi" Toisen pojan ääni melkein hukkuu tuulen ulvontaan.

Kalpeat kasvot eivät värähdä, aivan kuin hän ei olisi kuullut kysymystä. Hänen kätensä nousee kielekkeen reunalta syliin. Hän huokaisee kerran ja kääntää selkänsä sinisilmäiselle pojalle hänen vieressä.

"Hei, kuuntele nyt" sinisilmä kahmaisee heiveröisen pojan viereensä.

"Tiedän, että isäni ei voi tehdä mitään" hän kuiskaa tummien hiuksien seasta löytyvään korvaan "mutta sinun isäsi on eri juttu"

"Ei..." ääni vastaa heikosti "ei hänkään voi tehdä mitään"

Punertavat huulet hipaisevat vaalean kaulan ihoa varovasti. Poika säpsähtää kosketusta ja rimpuilee karkuun.

"Tuo kutitti" hänen vapisevat sormet hivelevät sitä kohtaa kaulassa, johon huulet koskettivat.

Sinisilmän huulille kaartuu pieni hymy. Vastahakoisesti kalpea poikakin alkaa hymyillä. Heidän hymynsä rävähtävät nauruksi, joka kaikuu lähimetsässä, piilossa muiden ihmisten korvilta.

Sinisilmä nauraa kippurassa maassa viltin päällä, kun toinen heiluu lähellä kielekkeen reunaa, yhä nauraen.

"Varo!" Sinisilmä ojentaa kätensä kohti poikaa, yrittäen saada hänestä otteen ennen kuin tuuli vetaisee heiveröisen pojan alas.

Pojan tummissa silmissä käväisee yllättyneisyys ja sitten kauhu.

Maailma pyörähtää ympäri, aika tuntuu hidastuvan. Kumpienkin sydämet lyövät ylimääräisen kierroksen sen lisäksi, että ne ajavat kilpaa aikaa vastaan.

Epätoivoinen käsi tarttuu toiseen, tiukasti puristaen. Iho hiertyy punaiseksi, mutta sentään tummat silmät yhä tuijottavat sinisiä.

Varovasti hän alkaa hinata heikkoa vartaloa ylöspäin, raapien samalla kielekkeen multareunusta.

Pienen ponnistuksen jälkeen he ovat kummatkin turvassa. Kummatkin hengittävät lämmintä ilmaa toistensa kasvoille. Hiki virtaa sinisilmän otsalta ja tipahtaa toisen pojan poskelle. Sydämentykytys ei ole vieläkään hellittänyt, heidän vartalonsa tärisevät niiden rytmissä, hiukan eri tahdissa.

"Nico..." Sinisilmän ääni on katkonaista, mutta täynnä tunnetta.

"Percy..." Tummat silmät liikkuvat puolelta toiselle, etsien kohtaa kauniin pelastajansa kasvoilta, jota pystyisi katsomaan sekuntia pidempään.

Lohkeilevat huulet aikovat sanoa jotain, mutta ne hiljentyvät, kun toiset, paljon lämpimämmät huulet kohtaavat hänen. Aika sulaa tässä hetkessä. Silmät sulkeutuvat hiljaa ja toivovat näkevänsä säkenöivän silmäparin toijottamassa takaisin, kun pimeyden verho poistuu.

Ovat ne vielä siellä. Kuin meri olisi vangittu noihin myrskyäviin silmiin, tuijottaen takaisin kun tuli palaisi hänen sielussaan ja puhdistaisi kaiken sen ympärillään.

"Toivoisin..." Hän aloittaa, mutta meri ei anna hänen lopettaa lausettaan.

"Shh" Meri kaatuu hänen viereen, silti pitäen huulensa kiinni kuoleman pojassa. Hänen kätensä eksyvät tuohon tummaan tuuheaan metsään ja uppoutuvat kalpeaan ihoon.

Kuin merituuli, hän kuiskaa kuolemalle viimeiset sanat ja haihtuu ilmaan.


End file.
